


I Don't Wanna Be a Princess

by ootadilo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Autism, Autistic Original Character(s), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Coming Out, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Use Their Words, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Panic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Men Crying, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Misgendering, Monster Hunters, Original Character-centric, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Parental Castiel (Supernatural), Parental Dean Winchester, Parental Sam Winchester, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teen Angst, Trans Male Character, dean acknowledges his emotions, he/they original character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootadilo/pseuds/ootadilo
Summary: When Jody Mills catches a case in Sioux Falls, and things don't turn out too well for the kid she found. Sam and Dean Winchester end up taking him in. Sam, Dean, and Cas see Jordy through coping, acceptance, and a long ass coming out story.A/N: Jordy is misgendered and deadnamed for the first few chapters, seeing as he's trying to figure out his own identity. (His deadname is Bella for context)***PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS***
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Original Child Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Child Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I Don't Wanna Be a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt ~~
> 
> "Monsters aren't always... Monsters. Sometimes they're human. They're the same as me and you but they do things that'll make you look at them like they're a monster. You'll fear them just the same as the monster hiding under your bed, or- or clouding your dreams. But then- then they're the one you're having nightmares about."

“Hey Jody. What's up?" Dean said into the phone as he picked it up. Him and Sam had cleaned up after a hunt in Rochester, and were about to head out when Jody rang.  
"Just finished up a case in Sioux Falls. The mom didn't make it and the girl's scared shitless. She started getting violent so I locked her up at the station,” Jody explained, her motherly tone coming through the cell phone clear as day.  
Dean furrowed his eyebrows, concerned for both his parental figure and the kid that she had rescued, "Damn, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. Just a couple scrapes from the hunt. But I need you guys up here. She won't talk and I can't find a legal guardian."  
"What makes you think we can help? You're the one looking after the lost boys of Neverland,” Dean asked, referencing the fact that Jody had taken in countless strays that Sam and Dean had found. Now the roles were reversed.  
"You can probably get answers out of her. Plus, she acts a hell of a lot like you, Dean,” Jody remarked.  
Dean sighed, succumbing to Jody's offer, "Fine. We're down near Rochester. We should be there in about three hours."  
"Make it two."

Dean entered the station's jail, looking over at the girl Jody had brought in. She immediately tensed. A strange man who was twice her size wasn't exactly the most welcoming thing when you were stuck in a jail cell. Her blonde hair was rugged and out of place as it fell to her shoulders. Turquoise-colored eyes peered at Dean through fringed bangs and rectangle glasses that had been scratched and cracked from the night’s happenings. Her black sneakers were torn and muddy, along with the cuffs of her jeans. A flannel that Dean recognized as Jody’s was hung around her bony shoulders, covering up the mudded and blood-stained t-shirt she was wearing. She was covered head-to-toe in scratches and bruises, her pale skin barely peeking through. The roughed up clothes and battered skin painted the picture very well. However, when Dean looked back to her eyes, he saw the wisdom, and pain, that lay beneath. Honestly, the girl looked like she'd been to hell and back. And Dean knew exactly what that looked like. "What's your name?" Dean asked, trying his luck.  
"Harry freakin Potter,” The girl tossed back at him, acting tough. Dean sensed that she was terrified. So, he grabbed a chair that was outside her cell and sat down. He needed to be on her level if she was ever going to calm down. "My name is Dean. I'm a friend of Jody's back there. My brother, Sam, is with her too,” He nodded towards the door, "No need to be scared of me."  
"Whatever, man,” She was definitely overcompensating. Dean knew the act too well.  
"So what's your name?" Dean asked again.  
The girl scoffed, "The sheriff already took my fingerprints. Shouldn't she know?"  
"Too bad two of them are burnt clean off," Dean crossed his arms. When Jody had taken the girl’s prints, the pads of her middle and index finger came back blank. The skin had scarred over from what looked like a burn. Those small scars held Jody back from getting any information on this girl, "Wanna tell me why?"  
"I was cooking," The answer was way too quick.  
Dean rolled his eyes, "You're what, twelve? Shouldn't your parents be doing that?"  
"I'm thirteen,” She corrected on impulse, but realized her mistake soon after. She sighed, closing her eyes.  
"You gonna tell me your name now?" Dean pushed again. He needed to keep asking if he was gonna get anything out of her.  
She was silent for a bit, contemplating, before she finally spoke up, "Bella."  
"Could you give me a last name too, Bella?" Dean questioned. He couldn't really do much good with just a first name, and such a common one at that.  
Bella knew what would happen if she did. They'd find her dad, ship her straight back to where she had just escaped. That terrified her right to her core. "Nope," She coughed out nonchalantly.  
Dean sensed that Bella was practically thrown into a cold sweat by the simple question. He needed to know more, "Any reason why?"  
Bella was silent, and it didn't look like she was answering anytime soon. Dean sighed, trying to come up with a plan. He adjusted how he was sat, trying to relax his shoulders and make himself look like less of a threat, "How about this. You ask me a question. I answer. Then I ask you a question, and you answer. Seem fair?"  
Bella thought it through, and nodded.  
"Well go ahead, kid," Dean remarked.  
"That thing... that attacked us. What was it?" Bella asked, emphasizing the 'what.' She knew it wasn't... human. But it wasn't an animal either.  
"It was a werewolf," Dean didn't sugarcoat it for the kid. It didn't look like she wanted it to be.  
She gulped, "So... Monsters are real."  
"Yep. Werewolves, vampires. Angels, demons. The whole nine yards," Dean explained.  
Bella scoffed, something that Dean definitely didn't expect, "I'm not surprised."  
"What?" Dean was confused.  
"Let's just say I've met my fair share of monsters," Bella picked at the fabric of her sleeve. This situation was getting more puzzling by the second.  
Bella saw Dean's confusion, "Monsters aren't always... Monsters. Sometimes they're human. They're the same as me and you but they do things that'll make you look at them like they're a monster. You'll fear them just the same as the monster hiding under your bed, or- or clouding your dreams. But then- then they're the one you're having nightmares about."  
Dean was silent for a moment, his eyebrows creased as he processed the information. He gave Bella his next question, "Your bags were already packed when Jody got there. Why?"  
Bella didn't know that the sheriff would've told him such a minute detail. She wasn't prepared for that, "I hadn't unpacked yet."  
"Gonna tell me where you were before?"  
"It's my turn," Bella rebuttaled, "Do you fight monsters too?"  
Dean sighed, before answering, "Yeah. Me and my brother. We're sort of a dynamic duo." And then he got right into his next inquiry, "Where were you before your mom's house?"  
Bella shivered. She didn't want to think about it but the memories were crystal clear in her head.  
"My dad's."  
Dean waited for Bella to ask him a question, knowing it was her turn in this intense game of 20 questions. However, she was in her own world of terror. So she stayed silent.  
Dean spoke up, "Bella? It's your turn."  
"I'm done," Bella's sharp tone could've cut through glass like nothing. But after those two simple words she closed up again, and Dean sighed. Knowing he wouldn't get anymore answers out of her he stood up and walked back out of the jail.  
Sam immediately saw the strain in his brother's expression, something he had familiarized himself with. "So did you get anything out of her?" He asked.  
Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "A little. But not enough," He sighed, slouching into a chair next to Jody's desk.  
"Did you at least get a name?" Jody asked, already prepping to type away into the database.  
"Bella."  
Jody cocked an eyebrow, "Bella? That's it? You didn't think to give me a last name so I could, I don't know, find any living relatives!?"  
"She wouldn't budge!" Dean threw his hands out, astonished.  
Jody looked done with it, "Did you get anything else?"  
Dean answered, "She's 13. So probably born early 2002." He was silent for a second, before continuing, "And, uh, somethings going on with that girl's parents."  
Sam looked at him quizzically, "Like what?"  
"I don't know, man. Just, something. It all smells fishy. Really, really fucking fishy."  
Jody thought through what Dean had just said, but sighed, "Well, all we can do now is wait until we get an ID on the mom's body."

The next morning, Jody was sitting at her desk, opening the file sent in from the coroner. They finally had an ID on the mom, which means Sam and Dean could figure out where Bella came from and needed to go back to. Dean was peering over Jody’s shoulder, and read the name at the top of the file. “Marisia Ann Dixon,” He said aloud as he read.  
“Her daughter’s name is Bellarose Diana Ramos. I’ll try and find her on the database,” Jody transferred over to her computer, immediately typing away at the keyboard.  
Dean thought back to Bella. She had been getting more anxious as every hour passed by. Like she didn’t want them to find her file.  
Jody finally pulled it up, “Her dad’s name is William Hernandez Ramos. He lives in Concord, Nebraska.”  
“Alright. Can we bring her back there?” Sam asked.  
Dean thought for a moment, “I need to go talk to her.” And he was already headed back towards the cell block.  
When Dean came back over to Bella’s cell, she was on the edge of pure panic, “You alright, kid?”  
“Fine,” She managed.  
Dean bent down so he was eye-level with Bella, “We got an ID on your mom. Jody wants to send you back to live with your dad in Nebraska.”  
Bella gulped, fear shining through her eyes, “I-I can't.”  
Dean furrowed his eyebrows. He was trying to put the full picture together. But it wasn't coming out like he wanted it to, “What's going on?...”  
Bella just shook her head.  
Dean took a good look at Bella, trying to get all the fine details. She was covered in scrapes and bruises, most of which Dean thought were from the werewolf attack. But now, he saw that some were older, deeper scratches. Faded bruises laid beneath the new ones. Dean was slowly piecing the puzzle together. He wasn't sure if he was making the right puzzle. But if he was, he didn't want to be right, "Were you running away?"  
Bella cast her eyes down to the floor. That was all Dean needed. He let out a pained sigh, “Mind if I ask why?” He knew why. He just needed to know the whole picture.  
“I can't talk about it,” Bella said outright.  
Dean nodded, knowing he wouldn't get a full answer out of her when she was like this. He stood back up, and left the cell block.  
Dean rubbed his temples as he entered Jody's office, trying to wrap his head around the information he was just given and not go into a fit of rage.  
“What'd she say?” Sam asked.  
“We can't send her back to her dad's.”  
“Wait, why?” Jody was confused.  
“Because she just ran away from that abusive piece of shit,” Dean exclaimed.  
Sam and Jody's expressions immediately went from confusion to pity. “Oh my God…” Sam responded breathily, putting a hand up to his chin as he tried to think through this information.  
Jody sighed, and started to pace the floor anxiously, “Where are we gonna send her then?”  
“I don’t know. Uh, child protective services?” Dean thought aloud.  
“No. They’re gonna ask questions about the werewolf,” Sam explained, but still tried to find them a solution, “I mean, she could just stay with us?” He looked over to Dean.  
Dean lifted a curious eyebrow, dumbfounded, “Really?”  
“We have room in the bunker…” Sam suggested.  
Dean really thought about it. The bunker had way too many spare bedrooms, and it was just Sam and Dean there, sometimes Cas. They had unlimited space, and Bella already knew about what came with the supernatural aspects of the world. “It's the best option,” Dean replied to Sam.  
Sam smiled, nodding.  
“I’ll go tell Bella the plan,” Dean spoke again, before turning on his heels.  
“Wait!” Jody called out.  
Dean spun back around, confused, “What?”  
“Keys to the cell,” Jody had the chain dangling around her finger. She tosses it to Dean once she knew he was paying attention.  
Dean caught the keys, “Thanks. Be right back.” He made a beeline for the jail cells.  
When Bella saw him, she thought she was done for, “N-no. You can't send me back there. Please, Dean.”  
The amount of fear and panic radiating off of Bella made Dean panic, “Bella. Bella. It’s all fine. We’re not sending you to Nebraska. I promise.”  
That seemed to calm her down a bit, but she gulped once Dean unlocked the cell. But he just opened the door. He didn't come upon her like she thought he would. He just took the keys from the slot and stepped out of the way so Bella would come out of the cell.  
She hesitated, but stood from the cot, and walked out. Dean started to walk out of the cell block, gesturing for her to follow, “Come on. Me and my brother need to talk to you about something.”  
Bella furrowed her eyebrows, but followed. They got to what she assumed was the sheriff's office. Sheriff Jody Mills, who she’d met in not-so-good circumstances the night before, sat at the desk, wearing a commiserating smile. A man who Bella had never met before, who she suspected to be Sam, stood at a gargantuan height. The smile he was giving her could only be described as a teddy bear with an empathetic God complex.  
“Bella. Nice to meet you. I’m Sam, Dean’s brother,” Sam confirmed Bella's suspicions as he held his hand out for her to shake. Bella crossed her arms. She’d known this man for 30 seconds. She sure as hell wasn't getting near him. Sam thinned out his lips, and put his arm down, knowing he wouldn't get the response he’d hoped for.  
“Bella,” Dean spoke, turning Bella’s attention towards him, “Sam and I were thinking. We have a lot of room to spare at our place. The best option right now is for you to stay with us.”  
“I-I,” Bella stuttered. Men were the main cause of her pain. Living with two men she’s never even met before?... That wasn’t exactly something she was willing to do. But it was the only other option she had besides the foster system, which she had no clue what would come out of that ordeal. Or... going back to live with her dad. She knew exactly what would happen if she went back to that hellhole.  
Dean saw her hesitation. So, he got down on her level, “You’ll be completely safe, I promise.”  
She saw it in his eyes. Bella knew he was being truly honest. Dean cared for her and he’d only known her for a day. She didn't know how to handle it.  
She gripped at her sleeves, “Alright.”  
Dean smiled, “It's settled then. We live down in Kansas. You’ll love it.”


End file.
